Wolf Flower
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Sometimes you have to run away from your destiny to find it/femslash/AU
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I have no acceptable excuse for starting another story. This little plotbunny down there wouldn't stop shouting at me in my head, so I was forced to write it down. It's my first attempt at writing Rose and Leah together but I believe this pairing has great potential.

***1***

Rosalie King was dead. Royce King's beautiful young wife had irrevocably vanished from the surface of the earth.

Unable to keep my fingertips from trembling nervously, I pulled out my brand new driver's license. I needed to make sure it was still there.

Haley Lillian, it read on it. The guy who had faked it for me hadn't asked any questions as long as I paid cash him cash.

Haley Lillian.

I said it out loud for several times to get used to the unfamiliar sound. Checking my reflection in the mirror above the dirty sink, I forced my pale lips into a smile.

My tired face was still beautiful, the bruise underneath my left eye covered securely underneath a thick layer of make-up. I applied a fresh layer of lip-balm and brushed through the long blonde curls of my hair before twisting it underneath a plain black baseball cap. It would have been safer to cut if off, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I take too much pride in my hair.

For the thousandth time I felt like I was about to panic and turn around.

Try to stay calm. You can do this. I told myself as I felt a wave of tiredness and mental exhaustion washing over me. It had been four days since I left my home in New York to never look back.

Right now my best friend Vera was helping my husband to arrange a heartrending funeral service. The thought of her grief caused me pain. The two of us had been close and I wished I could have told her. But it's better that way. I don't want to endanger her safety and Vera has never been good at keeping secrets.

_Banker's wife drowned on Sunday night. Police suspect a suicide attempt. It has been reported that Mrs. R.L. King has recently suffered from a miscarriage. The husband, a successful business man, is heartbroken. The funeral service is going to be held on St. Michel's Cemetery this Friday._

I read through the article I had ripped out of a newspaper on the train ride to Seattle. Everything was going like I had hoped it to. The police would most likely stop their investigations soon and just close my case as just another suicide, committed by a depressed Manhattan housewife.

My corpse would rest forever on the cold ground of the Hudson River, never to be found again.

I was finally free or at least something pretty close to that.

Some guy whistled after me when I made my way back to the cheap rental car on the parking lot. I cringed, quickly fumbling open the door to continue the last part of my journey.

Royce had called me the love of his life, his beautiful doll, and he would never, not in a hundred years, agree to let me go.

Yes, I knew that I could have filled for a divorce, I could have pressed charges against him the first time he raised his hand in anger.

I could have done a lot of things but I was numb, paralyzed almost and determined to keep the fairytale façade of my life intact at any cost.

People don't care what goes on inside you if you just smile enough and give them something pretty to look upon. According to my parents Royce was a great catch. He was polite and had good manners, plus he was richer than everyone else in Rochester.

Dad had tears in his eyes when he placed my hand in Royce's during our wedding ceremony. It was such a romantic event; the beautiful, virgin bride and her knight in shining armor.

Yes, I should be so lucky. Everyone expected me to be.

The truth was that Royce was an overly jealous control freak who was obsessed with me as if I was a toy. A toy, that a spoiled child would cherish and kiss, but throw against the wall in anger once it got tired of it. He got angry at me lot, especially when his so-called friends were drooling over me like dogs.

I slurped on the caramel latte in the cup holder, feeling its sweetness fill my mouth, the caffeine running through me to help me stay awake.

A sigh left my mouth when I finally saw the sign passing by that assured me I had finally reached my destination.

Forks

What a ridiculous name for a town, I thought when I pulled over to check the address of my landlady. It didn't take me long to find it and Mrs. Cope, the elderly woman greeted me overly friendly.

"So, what brings you into our little town?" she asked me, pouring me a cup of coffee. I added two spoons with sugar and some cream to it, stirring it carefully while I gave her the story that I had made up to cover the truth.

Officially I was starting over new after an ugly divorce and wanted to live in a small town since that had always been my dream. I was going to open a little café where I'd serve home-made cakes. Baking was one of the few things I was actually good at and it showed. During the six years of my marriage I had gained over fifty pounds. The extra weight around me somehow being the only kind of protection I had against my husband's nightly attacks.

The memory made me shiver in fear.

"Are you cold? You should better get used to the unfriendly weather over here, Miss Lillian. I bet you are going to miss the Californian sun."

"I'm probably just tired from the drive. Would you be so kind to show me the apartment now?"

Mrs. Cope nodded her head, guiding me over the white-painted house on the other side of the street.

"Let me know in case you need anything or I'm not home, don't hesitate to ask your neighbors. Everyone is very helpful around here. "


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Blow kisses to all everyone who left me a comment on the first chapter. Your interest in my story amazes me so much. Thank you, guys and girls!

Rosalie is obviously human in this story and as for Leah. She's human too…well, at least most of the time.

***2***

I can't manage to sleep more than a few hours although I'm so terribly exhausted. The problem is that I can't relax. I jump at every little noise and whenever I close my eyes, it's Royce grinning face that shows up in front of me. I can see him standing in front of the empty coffin, leaning forward to kiss the white wood before he grabs one of the pink roses on top of it to crumble it between his fingers.

That's when I give up on sleeping all together. My body is covered in sweat and I decide to take a shower to freshen up. The bathroom is tiny but at least it seems to be clean. I step out of my clothes and step underneath the shower, letting the warm water run down my back. It gets ice-cold after a few minutes and I have to rinse the conditioner out with chattering teeth.

You need to relax, I tell myself. Royce will never find you here. You are safe.

Unfortunately, I don't feel safe. It seems impossible.

I walk through the apartment, checking if all the windows are closed securely. The lock on the door is a joke. Everyone could break that within a second.

Well, I can try to change that easily and so I find myself inside a small shop a couple of hours later. There is a bit of everything in here but I doubt they have something close to a safety lock.

"Can I help you?"

"Huch!"

I tumble backwards, throwing a pile of cans to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I tell the blond guy as he kneels down to pick the cans up again. He looks young, like he's still at school probably.

"It's not a big deal. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"I just moved here and I need a lock…a safety lock, do you sell those?"

"Why would you need a safety lock? This is good old Forks. People around here don't even lock their houses. The criminal rate over here is so low that the police have basically nothing to do apart from dealing with traffic offences."

I sigh and try to keep my voice calm when I speak up again.

"I really need that lock in case someone tries to break into my house."

He rubs his jaw and tries to think about my request for a moment before he turns to the backside of the shop.

"Lee! I need your help over here!"

Someone growls and a few seconds later a tall, raven-haired beauty shows up, carrying a huge box that she places directly in front of the guy.

"Mike, can't you handle things on your own for five fucking minutes? I should tell your parents not to let you work here at all. It's like playing babysitter for them for free."

"I'm sorry, Lee, but she wants a safety lock."

"They are somewhere in the store, left side. Go and search for them."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Because I told you so, idiot." she snarls at him so unfriendly that he instantly rushes off.

When he is gone she clears her throat, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She's attractive and definitely tall and slim enough to do some modeling. Her silky lashes flatter as she looks at me from head to toe.

"So, you moved here."

"Yes," I whisper nervously. "I'm from California."

"You're not tanned at all."

"I'm allergic to the sun."

"Did you move here with your family?"

"No, I'm here on my own."

Crap, why is she asking me so much? It makes me too nervous. Damn it, how long will it take until Mike returns with the lock? It will probably be easier to order the lock online. Maybe I should get a weapon? If only I knew how to use it, just in case…

I start sweating and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand while I stare down at my feet.

"Mike! Why the hell is this taking so long? Are you fucking blind?"

He rushes back, still without the requested lock and I'm about to mumble some excuse when Lee tells me to follow her.

"Come with me. I'll get you the lock before you are going to spend the rest of the day here. I bet you have other stuff to deal with as well."

I nod my head and follow her to the other end of the shop where she pulls a package out of a shelf.

"There we have it. I think it's completely unnecessary but anyway. Do you need help installing it? You don't look like someone who is used to working with her hands?"

"I don't have money to pay someone, so I'll just try to get it done myself. I need to get used doing things all by myself."

"Who has money for anything? I was going to do it for free. It doesn't happen very often that such a beautiful woman like you walks into this shitty store."

She licks her lip, sucking it between a pair of pearly-white teeth before she grants me the hint of a smile.

"You haven't told me your name yet, beautiful."

I swallow hard and when I speak up I force my voice to sound as casual as possible.

"My name is Haley," I tell her. "Haley Lillian."

"So nice to meet you, Miss Lillian, let me know if you need my assistance with the lock."

She hands me a tiny card with her number on it and when her fingers touch against mine, I notice how unnaturally warm they are. Is she sick? She doesn't look it and before I have time to ask her, she waves her hand at me and walks off.

Mike charges me eighty bucks for the goddamn lock and grins all over his face.

"Are you a dyke like Lee? You sure don't look it."

Boy, I'll be whatever you like to think I am. I'd be anything, anything or anyone as long as I don't have to be Rosalie King ever again in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your lovely reviews. You interest in my story here is very motivating. I appreciate your support a lot.

***3***

It takes me forever to activate the codes on the lock but finally I manage to succeed. Something pretty close to a smile flashes over my face. It's the first time since I managed to get anything done myself.

See, Royce, I'm not as stupid as you think I am.

The memory of my ex-husband makes me shiver, and I try to shove his image that pops up in my head away. He's the past now. He's not going to find you. You've covered all your tracks. You are safe. At least you need to start thinking that you are safe or you'll get crazy.

I repeat the part with being safe for over a dozen times in my head. The problem is that I still don't feel save. The new lock on the door doesn't make a shitty difference. It was a waste of money, I don't exactly have. If my plan with the coffee shop goes wrong, I'll be broke in less than two months and what in heaven's name am I going to do then?

My fingers find the little card Lee has handed me in the shop and I place it carefully on the small table in the kitchen. Was she trying to flirt with me? Yes, she was definitely flirting.

What does it matter to you? I reproach myself silently in my head. You're not into women anyway.

Technically I wasn't into anyone. Royce had definitely ruined any kind of appeal a romantic relationship could hold for me. Friends were something else, but I had never been good at making any of those.

For a moment I remember Vera and the way it felt like when she showed me how to kiss back in eighth grade. How soft her mouth had been against mine…

I remember how my father had caught us, giving me a long speech on how _those people_ were like and how I was nothing like them at all. At that time I didn't even know why he was angry at me but those kissing lessons with Vera stopped from that day forward.

She remained my friend though, my best friend, and I wished I could have brought up the courage to tell her about the ugliness that was going on behind the beautiful façade of my marriage. She had envied me because I was living in a nice house and didn't have to work two jobs to make a living like she and her husband did.

Changing into a pair of ratty jeans and my running shoes I decide to go for a walk in the small wood right behind my new home. For some reason the thought of being surrounded by trees is more appealing to me than going anywhere near people. They tend to ask too many questions. Questions, I don't want to answer. All I want is to be alone and have some peace.

Outside it is raining a bit but I really feel like some fresh air now. Pulling my hoodie up, I walk slowly towards the moss covered trees. Following the trail I quickly find myself in the middle of the woods. Here I don't feel any more of the rain. I just hear it loudly against the leaf roof above me. Somehow the sound is calming to me.

Then I hear another noise and instinctively I take two steps backwards.

Wasn't that a howl? No, that can't be, can it?

I have almost managed to convince myself that it was the wind who caused that sound when I hear it again. The howling is getting louder and I start to panic.

Wolves. They actually have wolves out here? This close to the houses of humans?

Somewhere close behind me a branch on the floor breaks and for a split second I consider trying to climb up the tree behind me.

Yeah, like you could that with your fat ass. You'd probably knock over the tree.

"What are you doing here, Haley?"

I turn around so abruptly that I lose my balance and land on my backside with so much force that I cry out in pain.

"Did you hurt yourself? I'm sorry."

Lee kneels down next to me and I'm surprised that she's wearing nothing but a white top and a pair of shorts. It's way too cold and rainy for an outfit like that.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," I whisper, standing up again. "Did you hear that too? The wolf, I mean."

Her brown eyes narrow for a moment, her lips twitch into a grimace.

"Wolves? You must be making things up. There haven't been any wolves around here in years."

"I know what I heard. There was some howling. We should probably report it to the police, so that they could warn people."

"There are no wolves. I know this area better than anyone else. I run here every day and so far I haven't heard or seen anything close to a wolf."

I'm still not convinced by what she's telling me but I'm not in the mood to start a discussion with her.

"I managed to install the lock by myself." I tell her, rubbing my arms because I'm starting to get cold. How can she run around wearing basically nothing?

"Too bad, I would have liked to help you. It would have given me an excuse to see you again."

"Why would you want to do that? I am not like you. I mean, there isn't anything wrong with being gay but—,"

"You are right about you being not like me, but not in the way you think you are. As for being gay, I just like women better than men, especially when they are as pretty as you."

I blush and feel warmth spreading through me despite the cold.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asks me, running her fingers through her dripping wet hair.

"No, you're not. I'm just not used to women complimenting me so openly. Men, yes, but women usually don't find it necessary to tell me I'm pretty."


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. It makes me happy that some of you seem to like the idea for this story. Your support is everything to me.

***4***

I never dreamed while I was sleeping, never. At least I never remembered what had happed in them, and I assume that's a good thing. They had to be about Royce hadn't they? The thought, or more like the fear of him, ruled almost every minute of my life.

Tiredly, I had drifted into sleep after cleaning the entire apartment thoroughly. The bed was uncomfortable, the mattress too thin for my liking. Eventually I managed to curl into a ball, my arms wrapped around myself because it was so cold inside my bedroom.

The dream was weird at first. All I saw was a mixture of flashes of colors, like seeing through the prisms of a crystal when the sunlight reflects on it. Then I heard the howling again, low but still threatening just as it had been out in the woods. Something grey flashed up in front of my eyes and somehow I felt an unbearable urge to get closer to it. Following the howling I managed to reach a small clearing. The wolf that was standing in its middle seemed too big, too beautiful and the moment our eyes met, I woke up, covered in cold sweat.

After taking a quick shower, I blow-dried my hair and stepped inside the only pair of clean clothes I had left. I needed to find a place to do some washing and maybe buy a bit more to wear. A dress would be nice. I could wear it in case the sun would decide to actually shine through the layers of clouds above me.

I made myself some coffee, drinking it standing up while I dialed the number of the guy who had offered to let me rent the small coffee at the other side of town. Meeting him an hour later, I found out that Mr. Banner was good friends with my landlady, both of them had worked together at the local High School, when they were younger, and the man wouldn't stop gossiping over a dozen of people whose name I sure wouldn't be able to remember.

"If you need anything, paint or that sort of stuff, you sure find that over at Newton's. Excellent family, one of the founders of Forks was a Newton. Too bad their son hasn't inherited his ancestor's brain. All Mike thinks about are girls. He should better focus on school if you ask me."

_I'm not asking you. Can you give me the keys now?_

"I've already done some shopping there. They were very helpful, especially this dark-haired woman…Lee…or something like that is her name."

"The Clearwater girl? Oh, honey-bee, you should stay away from her. She's not a good company."

"Don't you like her because she's gay? That's pretty old-fashioned of you."

"I'm not a homophobic. It's just, that there is something wrong with her. Did you know they kicked her out of the Rez? The Indians down in La Push have all sort of weird rituals but I've never heard of them throwing someone out. She's not welcome there anymore. But of course, no one truly knows why."

"Well, maybe then people should mind their own business. Can I have the keys now? I have a lot of work to do if I want to be open by next Saturday."

"Sure, Mrs. Lillian, best of luck for your coffee shop."

He handed me the keys and walked out. I spend the rest of the day cleaning and making a list with stuff I needed to buy. The oven needed some fixing and I decided that I'd better not try doing that myself.

When I was finally finished with everything it was already getting dark outside. I washed my face and braided my hair, pushing a few sweaty curls out of my forehead.

My stomach growled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything the entire day. I decided heading to the only Diner that was close enough to walk, turning around several times at every noise behind me.

_Try to relax, Rose_. Crap, maybe I should get some pepper spray. Or I could buy a dog to keep my company. Yes, I think, I'd like that.

Inside the Diner it was crowed, the air filled with the stench of sweat and cheap beer. I took a place at one of the windows. Here it was cold but at least the air was better over here.

"What can I bring you, sugar-plum?" the waitress asked me, pulling a pen out of her red hair-bun. Did everyone around here find it necessary to give me a stupid nick-name?

"Missy? Do you want a salad maybe?"

"No salad today. I'll have a double cheeseburger with extra bacon, some fries and a Vanilla milkshake."

"Sure, sweetie, I'll be right back with your order."

"Excellent choice," someone said behind me and a moment later a slim dark-haired figure set down on the seat opposite of me.

"You don't mind me sitting here? There are no free tables left and I'd rather not sit with my father's moronic fishing buddies."

"It's okay, " I mumble, taking a few of the peanuts in the bowl in front of me in my hand to nibble on them.

"Leah, what can I bring for you?"

"I'll take the same that she has and some onion rings. Oh and some Iced Tea. I don't care too much for Milkshakes."

"Coming right up for you." The waitress tells her cheerfully. Then she clears her throat almost nervously before speaking up again. "Tell you mother how sorry I am. Will you?"

"Yep," Lee's voice cracks, but it's only a split second that she loses control over her facial expression. "I'll tell her, when I see her next Saturday."

Our food arrives, and I watch fascinated how she manages to finish it within record time.

"Wow, you eat really fast." I tell her, taking a sip from my creamy drink.

"I'm just famished. How was your day? Do you like it here so far?"

"It's okay. I'm just not used to everyone sticking their noses into other people's business."


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for all interest and feedback on this project. I'm grateful that some of you enjoy reading my story here.

***5***

I can't stop staring at her full mouth while she shoves one after another of my fries between her lips. Now and then the tip of her tongue darts out to lick off a bit of extra mayonnaise from her lower lip.

"How do you manage to stay that slim when you eat so much?" I ask her, sipping on the rest of my milkshake.

"I run around a lot. That burns off most of the calories. Not that I care too much."

Her lips curl into a smile and when she leans forward to wipe a napkin over my mouth, I can feel heat spreading in my entire face.

"You had some milkshake there," she explains with another smile.

Then she clears her throat and starts fumbling around on a rubber band around her left wrist.

"How did you mean what you said earlier about people here sticking their noses into others business around here?"

"It's nothing," I say, unable to look into her brown eyes. They seem so familiar to me somehow. Isn't that strange?

"You suck at lying. Just tell me what it is. Which of those morons around here has told you about that evil, evil woman who got kicked off the holy Quileute land?"

"The guy who let me rent that coffee shop place. He said you were not a good company to keep."

"And he's right. I'm dangerous. If you are a smart girl, you stay away from me."

With that she stands up, throwing some wrinkled notes on the table before she turns around to leave.

For a moment I'm frozen, unable to react but then I rush out after her. Outside it is dark and cold, my skin instantly breaking out in goose flesh, my teeth chattering.

"Lee?" I call out, trying to figure out in which direction she had gone. "Lee, I'm sorry."

"About what?" she asks suddenly from behind me. "About what, beautiful?"

"I made you feel uncomfortable with my comment. Please, you have to believe that I don't give a damn about stupid gossip like that."

"So, do you?"

I nod, while I rub my arms, unable to get the chattering of my teeth under control. Crap, why is it so cold around here? I should have chosen a sunnier place to start over new.

"Here take my jacket. It's shitty cold tonight."

"But what about you?" I ask, noticing that she's just wearing a thin top under the leather jacket.

"I never get cold. Don't worry about me. Now, let's get you home before you get sick out here."

On the way back to my apartment both of us are very still. I tell her about my plans for the coffee shop and she promises to come to the opening with her mother and her younger brother.

"Your mom and Seth still live on the Rez? Why did they stay there when you are not welcomed anymore?"

"It's their home. I would have left anyhow. The whole incident with Sam just rushed things a bit."

"Who's Sam?" I ask her while I fumble out my keys from my handbag. "Your ex?"

"I would rather fuck a plastic doll from the sex shop downtown than let Sam stick his two-inch dick inside my poor pussy."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. It's not my business."

"But you are still curious, aren't you?"

"Maybe," I whisper, opening the door. "Thanks for walking me home, Lee."

"My pleasure," she says. Then she leans forward and for a second I think she's going to kiss me on my mouth now. She doesn't do it. Of course she doesn't do it. Why should she? Her lips are very warm on my cold cheek though, warm and soft like silk.

"Good night, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Lee." I mumble, handing her the jacket back. Our fingers brush against each other and those are warm too. How can she have such warm hands after being out in the cold night?

I notice a tattoo on her right upper arm, some carefully crafted tribal symbol.

"Wow, that's a beautiful work. Does it have a meaning?"

"Everything has a meaning, some things more than others."

She plants another kiss on my cheek, gently brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You know you are very pretty, right?"

"Depends on how you look on it. I used to be in quite a good shape before I got married but after a while I gained a lot of extra weight. Ro… my ex-husband wasn't exactly pleased about it."

"Well, then it's a good thing the two of you are separated now. Are you sure that you only like men?"

I nod my head, placing my hand on the place where her warm lips touched my skin just moments ago. It still feels warm.

"I'm not ready to like anyone, Lee." I mumble when I close the door behind me. She walks off, the asphalt hard against her shoes as she starts running.

I sink down on my knees and start crying. A sudden wave of sadness spreading through me with so much force that I'm not strong enough to fight it.

I feel terribly alone and I long for calling Vera, just to hear a familiar voice. I don't dare to though. My best friend thinks me dead.

Tiredly I stumble in the bathroom, washing the tears and the rest of my make-up from my face.

"You know you are pretty, don't you?" I whisper to my reflection as I brush my hair.

I change into a wide t-shirt and make myself a cup of hot chocolate before I go to bed. With the hot drink in my stomach I fall asleep within minutes.

This time, just like last night I dream of that silver grey wolf again. The animal walks around me, rubbing its head against my side. I kneel down, pressing my face into the softest fur I've felt in my entire life and for the first moment in a long time, I feel truly safe.


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. It makes me happy that some of you like my little project here.

***6***

Saturday comes within a flash and after spending the entire night before in the kitchen with baking cakes and muffins, I have to use a lot of makeup to cover the dark circles underneath my blue eyes.

The good people of Forks seem to find a liking in the small café and it's probably because my landlady has spread the news of me opening today to everyone she knows in town.

I'm just about to get some more pumpkin pie from the kitchen when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello, beautiful."

Turning around I can't help but smile the widest smile in months at the raven-haired woman in front of me. I can't believe how happy I am that she came here today.

"You came,"

"I promised I would. Hmm, what of this delicious stuff would you recommend?"

"Depends on what you like best. Those are filled with strawberries and these are with caramel and whipped cream."

"Well, I take three of the strawberry tarts then and some coffee to go with it."

A woman dressed in black calls something to Lee in a foreign language from the other end of the coffee, waving her towards a free table she's found there.

"I see you soon," Lee whispers and when I shove the tray with the cake and the coffees to her our fingers touch against each other. Her hand is warm again, just like the last time.

I go back to work and agree to make some birthday cake for some little girl's birthday party. It makes me happy that everything is working out so fine. Royce never cared too much about my baking skills. He said that…well, it doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't matter anymore. I need to start forgetting about him. I just don't know if I can.

"Can I have some more of these strawberry things?" a lean young man asks me. He grins at me and crosses his arms in front of his chest. The fabric of his sleeve moves up a bit, exposing the edge of a tattoo. Isn't that the same one Lee has on her arm?

"Here we go," I mumble as I place the last two pieces of strawberry tart on a plate.

Then I clear my throat and lean a bit closer towards him over the counter.

"You're Lee's brother, aren't you?"

He grins again and shoves one of the tarts between his lips before he orders some of the blueberry muffins.

"Are you her new girlfriend? You are her type. She likes blondes."

"We are just friends." I explain to him, watching fascinated how he manages to eat two muffins within like ten seconds. Like his sister he has not a single pound of extra fat on his body. I bet he's all sporty like her as well.

"I know how Leah thinks about you and trust me it's not friendship what's on her mind."

"She talks about me with you?" I ask him skeptically.

He shakes his head and for a moment he looks a bit worried. Like he has told me something he shouldn't have.

"Seth, why is this taking so long?" Lee says, startling him when she places the tray with the empty place on the counter.

"I was just talking to your friend here,"

"You can talk to your own hand."

"Lee, don't be such a bitch. That's what brought you into all this trouble in the first place."

"I don't need tips from a little ass-kisser like you."

"Lee, don't make it look as if I had any choice in this. You know I hadn't one. None of us has."

"Enough," she growls and his mouth closes before he can say anything more.

"I have to get something from the kitchen." I tell Lee and when she follows me, offering to carry something for me, I don't tell her not to.

"Delicious, Pumpkin Pie is my favorite. Hmm, this smells so good. Wait is this a dog on the frosting?"

"It's a wolf. I like wolves." I say and for a split second the smile on her face seems to freeze.

"No one likes wolves. They are dangerous. Didn't your mother read you any fairytales as a kid?"

"I don't remember. I never thought much about wolves before I came here."

"It's not about what you think you heard out in the woods, is it? Hayley, for the last time now—there are no wolves in this area."

"They are in my dreams though. Well, one of them is. Every single night I dream of it."

"You have nightmares about wolves?"

I shake my head and sigh deeply before I sit down on the stairs.

"They are no nightmares. I feel like the wolf in my dreams protects me."

"Protects you?" she whispers, sitting down next to me. She takes my hand in hers and very lightly her thumb draws some circles over my palm.

"It's silly, I know. If you want to laugh about me, feel free to. I don't mind."

"I would never laugh about you." she says, leaning over to put a curl of my hair behind my ear. Her fingertips brush over the jagged scar above it. I'm glad that it's usually covered by my long hair.

"How did that happen?"

"Can't remember," I mumble, trying to fight the images of Royce slamming my head against the hard tiles in the marble bathroom back home in New York again and again.

"Hayley? Hayley, are you okay? You're so pale now. Do you need a glass of water or something?"

"It's nothing," I whisper and when she helps me to stand up again, she doesn't let go of my hand, carrying the tray with the pie in her left hand.

"Is it nothing or do you just don't want to talk about it?" she asks me worriedly.

"A bit of both," I confess barely able to hold the gaze of her eyes. It is then I notice how their color is exactly the same shade like those of my wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. It makes me happy that you like the pairing in this story.

***7***

You can't like her. I keep telling this to myself again and again. It is obvious that Lee is somewhat interested in me and there is no way I can give her what she needs. I'm too scarred, too hurt to trust anymore. Plus, I'm still very sure about my straightness.

The only problem is that it is so easy to like Lee. She's like a warm blanket in a shitty cold night. Maybe I can try being friends with her. Friendship is safe. Isn't it?

Making my way outside to bring the trash out, I can hear a howling somewhere in the distance. Why does Lee insist they don't have any wolves around here? That's so weird, when I can hear them so very clearly out there.

"Good Morning, beautiful." A melodic voice greets me cheerfully. Lee is dressed in a blue top and a pair of cut-off jeans, as usually nothing appropriate for the cold weather here.

"Morning," I whisper. "Did you hear them this time?"

"Hear what?"

"The howling, what else?" I tell her, walking towards the house again. "Don't tell me you didn't hear it again. I'm not making it up."

"I know. I know what you heard. Can we pretend you didn't hear it though?"

I raise one eyebrow and ask her if she has time for a coffee. She has.

"Why don't you want me to report it to the police that there are wolves out there?"

She sighs and sits down on one of my kitchen chairs.

"It's complicated. Can you just trust me when I promise you no one is going to get hurt?"

Trust is a difficult thing for me. I don't do well with it. Yet, I can't tell her no, it seems impossible.

"Aren't you scared when you're running around in the woods all by yourself?"

"I know how to protect myself."

I shake my head and pour her a cup of coffee, placing it in front of her together with one of the banana muffins I brought home with me.

"How would you defend yourself from a wolf? It would kill you."

"Wolves don't come to close to humans. They are shy. A bit like you, you know?"

"I am not shy." I tell her, sipping on my own coffee. "I just like to keep to myself."

"Why?" she asks, circling her fingertip over the edge of her mug.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh deeply. It is too easy to talk to her and I can't risk telling her too much about my past.

"Bad experience," I mumble, starring down at the table.

"I thought so." she says, reaching out her hand to place it gently underneath my chin. "But I also want you to know you are safe with me."

I shake my head and the tears come before I can manage to hold them back.

"No one can make me feel safe." I sob, burying my face in my quivering hands.

"I can," she whispers as she pulls me against her chest. I cry for a long time, unable to calm down although she continues humming softly into my ear.

When I finally mange to stop with the crying, I stand up, mumbling some excuse before I rush upstairs to the bathroom.

Washing my face, I brush my hair and twist it up in my neck. My eyes are red and swollen. It makes me look ugly.

Downstairs, Lee is leaning against the counter, drying off the plate and mugs.

"Feeling a bit better now?" she asks me, placing her warm hand on my forearm.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. "I shouldn't have let myself go in front of you. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's cause my period is due."

"If you say so, I can't even remember how it's like, has been over a year since I had my last one."

"For real? Did you see a doctor about that?"

"Not necessary. It's some genetic thing that some of the people in my tribe are suffering from."

"Oh, I see. Is there a treatment for it?"

She shakes her head and for a moment she looks tensed, like she's thinking very hard about what she's going to say next.

"I know how it's like to have secrets. You don't have to tell me yours, if you're not ready."

"What kind of secrets would I have?" I stumble out, crossing my arms around my chest. "I've just come here to Forks for a new start after my divorce."

"Of all the places in this country, you choose this city? Why?"

"It seemed far enough."

"Are you on the run? From whom? The police or your ex-husband?"

"Stop asking me this stuff! I don't want to be reminded of Royce. I hate him."

"Royce. So, that's the man who hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me." I whisper but the words sound terribly fake in my own ears.

"It's enough," she says while she presses her thumb against my mouth. "We don't have to talk about him, if it's painful."

I nod my head and reach my hand out to wrap it around her wrist.

"Your hands are so warm. They are always so warm."

"Comes from my condition, it's not making you uncomfortable, is it?"

"No, it doesn't. I like the warmth." I confess, letting my fingertips circle up her arm.

"I like you. You know that, right?" she says leaning forward to brush her mouth softly against my cheek.

"I know. But I can't be with a woman. I'm not that way. It's not who I am."

"If you say so, beautiful." She whispers before her lips touch against mine. It's only for a split second and then she pulls back.

"I have to leave now. Do you want to come over to dinner at my place tonight?"

"You mean like a date?"

"It's only a date, if you think it's one. We can just be friends, if that's what you need now."

With that she walks out of the house, leaving me alone. I feel cold, like she has taken every bit of warmth with her and I don't know if I can endure the cold for long.


	8. Chapter 8

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. They put a smile on my face and make me feel awesome.

If you are interested check out a new femslash story, I started posting today. It's called **Once Upon A Heart**.

***8***

It is not a date. The more I keep saying it to myself the more I'm getting aware how ridiculous it is. I have bought a lovely black dress for the occasion and now that I'm standing in my bathroom, brushing through my long hair, I'm wondering if I should have just put on a pair of plain jeans.

The time on my watch alarms me that I'm going to be late if I change my clothes again now. So, I just put on my leather jacket and grab my handbag with my keys.

It's a short walk to her place. She lives right above the Newton's shop in a tiny one-bedroom apartment.

"Wow, you look great." she greets me, planting a kiss on my cheek. It smells deliciously inside the apartment, a bit of fresh basil and garlic.

"Thanks," I mumble, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Do you want some wine?" she asks, placing two glasses on the table in front of me.

I nod my head, letting my eyes move over the beautiful tattoo on her arm. Until now, I've never thought an arm could be attractive. But hers are. They are slim and perfectly shaped without being too muscular.

"See something you like?"

"I'm just admiring your tattoo. Does it have a meaning?"

"It has."

She hands me the glass with the wine and touches hers against it. "To beautiful girls,"

I take a sip from the drink, savoring its citrusy taste before I swallow.

"Let me take a quick look at the Lasagna. Just make yourself at home." she says before disappearing in the kitchen next to the little living room.

I lean back on the couch, noticing the picture of her and her family on top of the TV screen. It's from her school graduation and the four of them look happy in it. Her father has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his lips curled into a proud smile.

Lee returns and when she sees what I'm looking at she walks over and runs her fingertip over the frame of the picture, caressing it gently.

"I miss him so much."

"I'm sorry. How long has it been since your dad passed away?"

"About a year," she says the pain evident in her voice although she's trying to suppress it. "Heart attack,"

"Must have been hard for you and your family, I guess."

Must be even harder because they kicked you out of the Rez, I add in my head.

She nods her head and sighs deeply. Then she puts plates and everything on the table before placing the deliciously smelling Lasagna in front of me.

"You like pasta, don't you?"

"Sure, I do. Should be sticking to eating salad though,"

"If you want to lose weight, you can run with me. That would help you burn off some extra calories."

Then she leans forward and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"Just for the record, I don't think there is anything wrong with your body. I could compliment you about what's my favorite part of it."

I blush and that makes her chuckle, as she pours me some more of the wine.

"Do you have any tattoos?" she asks me, running her fingertip over my wrist.

"My ex didn't want me to get one, but for me it would be hard choosing a motive anyway."

Dipping my fork into the Lasagna I blow a bit over the steaming hot food before nibbling on it. It is good, mouthwatering good.

"How did you choose yours?"

She rubs her forearm for a few moments before she speaks up.

"It's a symbol of my tribe, like a totem if you want to put it like that."

"What does it stand for? I want to know. Is it some kind of animal?"

"A wolf," she says so low that I can barely hear it.

"A wolf?" I ask back. "For real?"

"If I tell you a secret legend will you manage to keep it to yourself?"

I cross my fingers and place them against my lips, pretending to seal them with an invisible lock.

"Our ancestor were able to transform into some kind of ghost worriers."

"Ghost worriers? For real?"

"That's the legend of my tribe. I know it's hard to believe. Well, those ghost worriers left their bodies behind in the village protected by their wives. One night one of them returned to find his body with a sliced throat, his unfaithful wife in the arms of another man."

I swallow another bite of the Lasagna and continue listening to her, fascinated by the way her voice turns so melodic while she speaks.

"So, the man's ghost had no body to return to so he was forced to take hold of the body of the first animal out in the woods he could find."

"Which happened to be a wolf, am I right?" I ask her curiously while I sip on my wine.

"Exactly,"

"That's a wonderful story."

"Stories are always nice, until…well forget it. Do you want more wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I would never dare to do that. If you'd rather have some coke or water, I can get some of that for you."

"Wine is fine," I tell her, holding my breath when she rubs her thumb carefully over my mouth.

"Are you mad at me because I kissed you?"

"No,"

"Would you let me do it again?"

I don't answer her. My throat feels too dry to speak, my head clouded from the wine.

Her mouth is warm as she touches it against mine and her tongue is even warmer when it glides between my lips. The kiss is soft and passionate at the same time. My heart is racing and just when I can't hold back a moan from building inside me, she pulls back again.

Thunder roars loudly outside and I hide my face against her chest, searching for something I'm not even sure about what it is. There is no way she can protect me and still I wish so desperately that she could.


	9. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to SM

[A/N] Thanks for taking the time to read my little story. I appreciate it a lot.

***9***

I pull my arms from her, embarrassed about being frightened of the thunderstorm like a little child.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, leaning back on the couch. "I just don't like thunder too much."

She smiles, the tip of her tongue flicking over the edge of her mouth before she takes another sip from her wine.

"I don't mind being your protector."

"No one can protect me," I mumble, starring down at a small scar on my right forearm. A perfectly healed break from an accident I had with my bike. At least that had been the official version my oh-so-loving husband had told the nurses in the Emergency Room.

Lee sighs and places her hand on mine, her warm fingers circling gently over my skin.

"It's because of him, right?"

"Yes," I croak and my eyes start filling with tears again. I swallow them back, my throat seeming too tight to me to breathe.

"Look at me," Lee says, cupping my face in her left hand. "I promise you that your ex will never get a chance of hurting you. I'll keep you safe."

I shake my head and blink a bit of traitorous wetness from my eyelashes. Why is she so fond of protecting me? Yes, she looks pretty fit but Royce is at least a head taller than her.

"Did you press charges against the fucker?"

"What does it matter?" Why is she asking about that anyway?

"I'm asking, because it would have been the right thing to do, beautiful. Men that hurt women and kids belong behind bars."

"I didn't press charges. Now, you probably think I'm weak."

"I'm not judging you. I'm trying to figure out why you are so scared. You moved to some shitty small town, just to get away from your ex-husband."

I jump from the couch and grab my handbag.

"I can't do this. I can't talk about Royce. I want to forget. I just want to forget everything!"

With that I rush out of the apartment, the cold rain pouring down on me. Lee calls after me and I walk faster, my wet hair slapping against my face.

There is some howling in the distance and I run, falling down on my knee. It hurts but the pain inside me is worse. Finally I reach my house. With shaking hands I lock the door behind me and stumble into the kitchen. There I sit and cry until I drift into some half asleep state.

The wolf is in my dream too, walking so close around me that I can feel the warm, soft fur against my fingertips. Then I see Royce, his mouth in a grin. The moment his fist is about to connect with my face, the wolf jumps at him, sharp teeth cutting through human skin, blood splattering.

I wake up and walk up the stairs, trying to put more balance on my uninjured leg. In the bathroom, I take a quick shower and braid my hair as I'm still too tired to blow-dry it. My knee is starting to swell and I put some cooling salve on it.

Crap, I think. Lee is going to think you are the most stupid person on earth. She liked you. She really liked you. Fuck, Royce and the way he fucked me up. But I can't tell her any more about him than I already have.

The next morning, my knee is still sore but I have to open the café if I want to keep it going. Maybe some distraction will help me. My chest feels so tight when I think about Lee.

I'm just about to put some frosting on a lemon pie when I can hear the bell above the café's entrance ringing. There is some laughter and I sigh deeply, forcing my mouth into a fake smile before I walk to the front.

Lee's brother Seth is there, next to him two guys who look like they've spend a bit too much time lifting weights.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your sis's new bitch is hot."

"I said girlfriend not bitch, you moron."

He smacks the guy against his head, making him growl angrily.

"Oh, I'm not Lee's girlfriend."

"See, I told you that she's too hot for a dyke. Paul, you owe me five." the other dude says with a chuckle.

"Care for some cake?" I ask them, pointing to the basket with cherry muffins in front of them. They take six, together with some cinnamon rolls before they leave. Seth stays behind, clearing his throat nervously.

"Do you want some coffee to go with your muffin?"

"Sure," he says, biting into the muffin. "I'm sorry my friends are idiots."

"I don't mind. Why are you thinking that Lee and I are together? Did she tell you something like that?"

"My sis likes keeping her private life to herself, but she can't keep everything from us."

The door opens again and Lee walks in, her face a hard mask that shows no emotion.

"The idiots are waiting for you outside. Learn to control your dumb-assed thoughts for fucks sake."

Seth nods his head and walks out, exchanging a weird look with his sister that I don't understand. Control his thoughts? What kind of nonsense is that supposed to be?

"Hey," she whispers, sitting down on a chair. "Can I have some more of that pumpkin pie, if you have?"

"Of course," I tell her, my voice sounding terribly agitated in my own ears.

"What's with your leg?" she asks when she sees me stumbling towards the table she's sitting on.

"Hurt my knee, but it's not that bad."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No, it's not." I tell her, placing the cake in front of her. "I panicked because you kept asking all this stuff about Royce."

"I'm asking you because I care." she says

"I know."

"But you won't tell me anything more about him, will you?"

I nod my head and sit down next to her, rubbing my swollen knee with my fingers. Maybe I should see a doctor, just to make there isn't anything broken.

"Does it hurt?" Lee asks me, placing her hand gently over my mine. "I could drive you to the hospital to have them take a look at it."


	10. Chapter 10

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate your thoughts on my work a lot. They help me grow as an author.

****10****

She insists on driving me to the local hospital although I try to protest. It's not like I have any money to waste for medical treatment. My knee hurts so much though that I give into her suggestion.

During the drive to the hospital, Lee seems a bit tensed and as soon as we enter the waiting hall, she stiffens completely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sure, it's just that stench here. It makes me sick."

I inhale deeply, noticing the typical sterile smell of disinfectants in the air.

"No one likes hospital smell. If you want to you can wait outside."

"I'm not going to leave you on your own." She tells me, pulling out a tissue that she presses against her nose.

God, she's really overreacting a bit with the smell thing…

"Hello, pretty. How can I help you?"

The guy behind the counter looks so much out of place here, it's ridiculous. He's build like a tree, with short black curls and skin white like that of an albino.

"I'm here because I hurt my knee."

"I'm sorry about that." He smiles at me, dimples appearing in his face. I have a thing for dimples.

Lee wraps her hand around mine, her fingers closing tightly around my wrist. She seems tensed, agitated somehow.

"You need to fill these papers first." he explains, handing me a sheet of paper. For a split second his fingers touch mine and I shrug back from their coldness.

"Sure," Crap, I hate filling stuff with all my new dates. It's hard enough to remember using my new name.

He waves his hand at Lee and grins. "This your new girlfriend? Wow, you have good taste,"

"Yes," she says her voice almost a growl. "She's with me. So, you better keep your distance."

He laughs and shakes his head, pointing to a couch at the side of the room. I fill the requested papers and wait until eventually a nurse tells me to follow her to another room.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you in a moment." she tells me, quickly checking my blood pressure.

"Dr. Cullen? Isn't there any other doctor available that could take a look at her?" Lee asks her, wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

The nurse rolls her eyes, mumbling something about superstitious natives before she rushes out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with that man?" I ask her worriedly when I notice that she's trembling now. What the hell is wrong with her?

"No, it's fine. He's a good doctor. I just don't want him near you."

"You're not making any sense."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"From a doctor? You should better try to protect me from being charged too much for this visit here. It was bad enough that I had to close the café to come here."

"Dr. Cullen is the reason why I'm not allowed to enter the Rez anymore. It's not his fault, I know but still—"

The door opens again and someone that looks better than a lot of movie stars I know walks in. His skin is chalky-white, the only thing about him that is not utterly perfect.

"Hello, Miss Lillian. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I croak. "I just hurt my knee when I fell down."

"Pull up your jeans. Looks pretty bruised. Try to move it. Yes, like that."

His fingers are cold as he starts to examine my knee. It's like having an ice-pack on them.

"Miss Clearwater, how's it going?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen. Is her knee broken?"

"I don't think so. But she shouldn't walk around on it for a few days and try to keep it still."

"I can't lie around and do nothing. I have to work. Can you just give me some painkillers?"

He gives me a few pills and a salve that I'm supposed to apply several times a day. Then he tells us goodbye and leaves us alone.

Lee grabs the plastic bag with my medication and loops her arm through mine, as we walk out to her car again.

"God, that stench inside there almost made me throw up. You have to shower as soon as you come home. God, this is so disgusting."

"Are you crazy? I don't smell!"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just them…I mean that hospital stench. It reminds me of death."

"Well, I won't die from my sprained knee, so there is no need to overreact like that."

She sighs and opens the passenger's door for me. I sigh when she insists on keeping both windows down the entire ride home.

"Why did you tell that guy at the counter, I'm your girlfriend?"

"You're not interested in him, are you?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I care about you. Emmett was trying to lure you in and I won't have that."

"I'm not your property, you know?"

"Yes, sure, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just concerned about your safety."

"That's cute, but not necessary. I'm not interested in him anyway. Guys mean too much stress and I don't need any of that right now."

"Good,"

"That doesn't mean, I'm a lesbian now." I tell her as she parks the car in front of my house. "I am not gay."

"If you say so, beautiful, it's just that I had the impression you enjoyed it a great deal when I kissed you."

I lean over and plant a soft kiss on her lips, pulling back after about a split second. Crap, what am I doing here?

"I've never been with a woman. I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, we have time to find out. Try to relax. If we're meant to be together it will work out just fine."

She kisses me again, but after a few moments she pulls back and wrinkles her nose.

"God, you really need to shower that vam— that hospital stench off. It's gross."

"You're strange somehow. Well, you don't have to come with me when I go there the next time."

"I insist on coming with you."

"Fine, I just don't like you being uncomfortable."

"I can handle it. For you I can handle the worst stench on earth."


	11. Chapter 11

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to SM

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. It makes me happy that you like my little story here.

****11****

I am not gay. I am not gay for Lee. I am not gay. In my head I repeat those sentences over and over again in a ridiculous hope that I will start believing myself if I only think them often enough. The truth is that I like her, like as in _like_-like. My heart begins to flutter like a hummingbird's wings. Lee makes me smile more than I ever have in the last years, maybe even more than my whole life.

But there is still something holding me back. It's like there is something strange with her that I don't understand, like why she's refusing to let a doctor check on her unnatural high body temperature.

"It's genetic. I've already explained this to you."

Looking up from the vanilla pudding I'm stirring in the pot in front of me, I sigh deeply.

"Fever can be dangerous and your skin is burning."

"There isn't anything I can do about it and I'm fine. There is no need to worry."

Her lips twitch into a smile that doesn't reach her brown eyes. The eyes in the same shade like those my dream wolf has. I don't know why my subconscious likes to put these two together. It's just weird.

"It's cute that you care about me."

"Of course, I care. You're my friend." I tell her, emphasizing the word friend a bit too dramatically. She notices it and walks over to me, letting her fingertips glide playfully over my neck up to my ear.

"Can we be friends with benefits?" she asks me, brushing my skin softly with her warm lips. My stomach flips, my knees turn weak and for a moment I'm forgetting that I have the hot pan in front of me. It turns over and the steaming hot vanilla pudding lands all over Lee's thighs.

"Ouch, oh fuck, damn it!"

I kneel down next to her, noticing horrified how her copper skin begins to blister within seconds.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I tell her, not sure if I should put some cold water or ice on the burned skin or if that would just make things worse by causing an infection.

"Let me call an ambulance."

"No,"

"Don't be ridiculous. You need a doctor to check on your injuries."

"I'll be fine. Oh crap. I'll be fine in a minute. It's not that bad."

Not that bad? She's probably not thinking clearly because of the pain. Crap, this is my fault. I wished I had poured that stupid pudding over myself instead of her.

I stand up and fumble my cell out of my handbag to call 911.

"I don't need an ambulance. Please, don't make a drama out of this little burn."

She grabs her hand around my wrist and pulls me down again. When I look at her thigh again, the blisters are suddenly gone. Her skin is still a bit reddish but that's everything. Did I imagine the part with the blisters? Am I losing the rest of sanity I have left?

"See, I'm okay. You can calm down."

"This is not normal. You were hurt. How can your skin heal so fast?"

"It's complicated." she murmurs. "And I'm not supposed to tell you. You're not my imprint."

"I'm not your what?"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have mentioned it at all. You have to trust me that everything is okay."

"I don't buy it. I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong here. Or is it me and I'm about to turn crazy?"

"It's not about you. This is about me, about what I am."

"You mean who you are."

"No, I don't. Look, this is complicated. It's Tribe stuff that I can't share with an outsider."

"Outsider? The people from your Tribe kicked you out from the Rez and still you're referring to me as an outsider? I thought we are friends."

"Haley, please, it's complicated. I don't want to put you at any risk by letting you in our secret. You just need to trust me."

"Don't ask me to trust you, if you're not willing to do the same with me."

I start wiping off the smeared pudding from the floor, trying to hold back tears from falling.

"Hey, please, don't cry. I don't want my secret to be between us. It has nothing to do with you."

"Are you scared I'm going to tell anyone about it? Do you think that low of me?"

"No, I don't. I'm more worried about you freaking out if I tell you. It's really bad."

"You mean like faking your own death to get away from your abusive husband? That kind of bad?"

Oh god did I just say that out loud?

"You faked your own death?"

I don't manage to answer her. A sob leaves my throat and I wrap my arms around my knees before I curl into a ball, making myself as small as possible.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll keep you safe."

"No, you can't. You have no idea how Royce is like when he gets angry."

"You have no idea how I am like when I get angry." She stats taking my hand between both of hers. "I can protect you. I can protect you better than anyone else ever could do it."

"How?" I croak huskily. "Why are you so sure about this?"

"If I told you the reason you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Slowly she stands up and begins to unbutton her blouse.

"What are you doing? Stop taking your clothes off."

"There are things that are easier to show than to tell. Please, don't run. I won't hurt you."

I take a step backwards when her blouse and the skirt land on the ground. When she kicks off her boots and unclasps her bra, my face is crimson with embarrassment. Is this supposed to be her way to seduce me?

Her body is gorgeous though; slim with a flat stomach and a pair of firm breasts that would fit perfectly into my hands.

Suddenly she begins to tremble as if she's about to have a seizure. I blink and when I open my eyes again Lee's disappeared. Where the tall dark-haired woman has been standing just a moment ago is now a gigantic silver-furred wolf.


	12. Chapter 12

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] thanks for your great response for the last chapter. It makes me happy that you like this story and the pairing.

Some of you seemed a bit surprised and disappointed that our Rose is not Leah's imprint. Here are my two cents on the subject. The main purpose of imprinting is to find someone who will carry on the wolf gene and unfortunately there is no way that Rosie and Lee are going to have puppies together. They're still soul mates and belong together. Now on to the story itself…

****12****

I know that I should run away. Running away would be the right thing to do in such a situation wasn't it?

But instead of doing so, I step forward and reach out my hand, touching the snout of the wolf with trembling fingertips.

"You are real. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

A whimper leaves the animal's throat as it nods its thick head to rub it against my side.

Then the wolf walks to the other side of the room as far away from me as possible. It starts to quiver again, the grey fur blurring and within a second, a very naked, sweat covered Lee is sitting on the kitchen floor.

"You didn't run. I'm glad you didn't run."

I take her blouse from the ground and hand it to her, unable to stop myself from blushing while my eyes move up and down her naked curves.

"You're checking me out."

"I'm sorry." I whisper, turning around, but before I can do it she's on top of me, her hands holding me still on her lap.

"Don't feel ashamed of how you feel, not in front of me."

Her lips touch mine and when her tongue glides inside my mouth heat spreads through me.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, Haley." she murmurs into my ear while her hand moves under my shirt to stroke over the thin material of my bra.

"Rose," I tell her, my own name sounding oddly strange in my ears. "My real name is Rose."

"Rose. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

With that she lifts me up, making me gasp in surprise.

"Put me down, I'm too heavy."

"You're not, not for me. I'm a bit stronger than ordinary humans."

Carefully she lays me down on the kitchen table and pulls my shirt over my head.

"I want to be with you so badly. Tell me if you want to stop. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

I look into her eyes and shake my head no. Then I reach out my hand and let my fingers circle down her chest until I reach her left breast.

"You're not going to turn into a wolf while we do it?" I ask her, as a little growl-like noise falls from her lips.

"No, I won't. I can control it pretty good when I phase. Plus I didn't want to have any of those morons in my head while I'm making love to you."

"Who are they?"

"My pack,"

"Pack? You mean there are more wolves?"

She nods her head and sighs deeply. "Can we talk about this later? I promise to tell you everything."

I kiss her lips again as she begins to massage my breasts with her warm hands, making the sensitive peaks hard by rolling them between two fingers.

"So responsive, aren't we? You were made to be loved and you should be loved very often."

When she pulls down the zipper of my jeans I close my eyes. This is not like anything I've experienced before. Sex with Royce was rough and unpleasant. Thank god, he didn't feel like it doing it too much since I gained all that weight.

"So sexy," she whispers, her hand gliding between my thighs after pushing my jeans down my ankles. "You don't know how much I've wanted to touch you since I saw you the first time."

Her mouth is hot around my nipple as she sucks on it, making me whimper and groan with the unfamiliar sensation. Slowly her hands move higher between my legs, her fingertips eventually brushing lightly over the trimmed curls.

By now I'm soaking wet and aroused to a point that is barely endurable. Then ever so gently two of her fingers spread me open while the tip of her thumb strokes around my pulsing clit.

"I'm going to lick you now," she tells me, her breathe hot against my stomach. The sensation of her lips and tongue on my inner lips and my clit is beyond earth. Her touch is tender as she flickers her tongue over the sensitive pearl, humming against it as my lower abdomen begins to tighten with my beginning release.

With a loud groan she collapses on top of me, her left hand rubbing between her legs, the fingers making wet noises, proving her own arousal as I climax hard against her mouth on my clit. My legs are trembling and it takes me forever until I manage to open my eyes again, realizing that my mascara is smeared with tears.

"Why are you crying? I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

"No," I whisper. "You didn't hurt me. I know you'd never hurt me, it was just so good. I never—never before have I felt such incredible lust."

"Wow, that's a pretty awesome compliment. I'm glad you liked it."

She helps me down from the table and rocks me close against her chest. Her warmth is radiating from her body, enveloping me like a heating blanket. I feel safe. No one will ever harm me when she's by my side.

"Have you always been a werewolf or did someone bite you?"

"Bitten me? We're not like _them_. Well, the wolf thing is genetic. It's in our blood, something that has to do with our ancestors. Do you remember the story I told you?"

"I do. I just thought it was a fairytale."

"I'd be lucky if it was. There are a lot of things between heaven and earth that you didn't know they exist."

"Will you tell me?"

"You need to know that good and evil are not always opposites. One can only exist because the other does."

"I don't understand."

"Werewolves only exist because vampires exist. It's my duty, it's our duty, to protect our tribe from them."

"Vampires? There are vampires? Like in a creepy horror movie?"

"Pretty close to that. The ones living in Forks are harmless though. They only survive on the blood of animals."


	13. Chapter 13

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate your interest in my writing. This chapter is dedicated to **ScOut4It** for being the 100th reviewer.

****13****

What a strange dream. That's the first thought that comes to my mind when I open my eyes again. I'm feeling cozy warm although the window in my bedroom is open and the air that blows inside from it is icy cold. A pair of slim arms is wrapped tightly around my middle from behind, warm breathe tickling my neck pleasantly.

"Rose? Are you awake?"

"No, I'm not."

"But you sound like it, beautiful. Did you dream something good?"

"You changed into a wolf in front of my eyes and we had sex on the kitchen table in my café."

"I like your dreams."

I turn around and sigh when she gently touches her nose to the tip of mine.

"Thanks for not freaking out when I phased in front of you. It was pretty risky."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. If you wanted to do that you could have done that on the first day you run into me in the woods."

"Rose,"

I like the way my real name falls from her lips. Somehow it makes me feel more like myself to have her using it.

"How did you become like this?"

"It's in my blood, but you need to have something to trigger the wolf gene inside of you. It must be something that makes you angry enough to lose yourself completely."

I sit up and pull the blanket around my naked body. I can't remember the last time I slept without any clothes on; at least not when someone else was with me.

"Are you cold? Let me warm you."

"I need to get dressed." I murmur as I tiptoe over to the bathroom. My face is flushed, my hair a mess and there is a very prominent hickey on the left side of my throat.

Quickly, I brush my teeth and splash some water into my face. Then I attempt to comb through my curls but give up quickly. I throw on some clothes and rush out of the bathroom again.

Lee is standing in the kitchen. One of my t-shirts hanging loosely down on her toned body. Her legs are lovely. I want to run my fingers over the silky copper skin.

Am I gay now? Have I always been this way and just ignored it? My entire life I have tried to please everyone around me, first my parents than my monster of a husband. No one has ever asked what I wanted, what I needed. I'm not even sure I know it myself.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving."

I nod my head and prepare some bacon and eggs for us while Lee explains to me how she transformed into a wolf for the first time.

"I thought I was going to die. It was so painful and scary."

"What made you angry?" I ask her, as I pour her a glass of orange juice that she drinks down thirstily.

"It had to do with my Dad. He was having a heart attack and my mother wouldn't allow for me to call an ambulance. I've been raised to believe this superstitious nonsense about the cold ones but—"

"Cold ones?"

"Vampires. The Cold Ones are not allowed to enter our land. Some of our ancestors even made a treaty with some of them, the Cullens, to be a bit more precisely."

Her eyes become a bit glassy and I notice how her hands begin to quiver slightly.

"I'm a traitor. I brought Dr. Cullen to the Rez to have him check on my father. I mean, I had to try something. I would have done anything to help him."

"But he still died, didn't he? I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I was furious when Dr. Cullen told me he was dead. My father was everything to me. I only have a very vague memory of what followed next. I remember the pain and then there were all these voices in my head, yelling at me at the same time."

"Voices?"

"It's some kind of wolf telepathy. We can hear each other's thoughts when we are in wolf form."

"Creepy,"

"Trust me it is. I didn't want to believe them what I was. I didn't ask for this to happen to me. Women are not supposed to phase. I'm the only girl who ever made the change into a wolf. I bet that made it easier for them to kick me out."

"They kicked you out because you're a werewolf?"

"No, they kicked me out because I endangered the whole tribe by bringing Dr. Cullen to the Rez."

"But you said the Cullen's don't prey on people."

"Sam and Billy insist they're still dangerous. And their word is law on Quileute land. Billy is kind of like our chief, if we still would have one."

"And Sam?"

"He's my Alpha, the leader of the wolf pack. When he orders something we have to do it, no matter how much we try to fight against it."

"It sounds like he's a tyrant."

"It's not like that. Sam doesn't have a choice. None of us has. We all have to deal with what faith has decided to throw at us."

She sighs deeply and shoves the rest of her food down in a flash.

"Enough of the heavy for now. Can we talk about us? Our little adventure on the kitchen table was pretty exciting, wasn't it?"

"I don't usually do that kind of stuff."

"Neither do I. You bring out my wild side."

My cheeks warm again and my hands reach up to the hickey on my throat.

"Sorry about that. Do you have make-up to cover it up?"

"Yes, sure, I think so. Look, I never had a one night stand before. The only person I ever had sex with was my husband."

"Don't mention this horrible man. If he ever should dare to show up here, he's dead. I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise to protect you."

She pulls me on her lap and I hide my face against her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin like a precious perfume.

"This is real, right? We are real."

"Everything is real. Oh and please don't think what happened between us last night means I'm not serious with you. If I only wanted to seduce you, I could have done it weeks ago."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Don't act like you didn't want me. I can smell pretty good and my hearing is even better. Your heart begins to race when I look at you. Don't pretend it isn't that way."

"I won't. I am attracted to you."

"So, am I." she says with a smile around her mouth. "Now, that this is clear, I'd like to ask you out to go on a proper date with me."

"Where would we go?"

"I already have an idea, but it's going to be a surprise. How do you feel about riding a wolf?"


	14. Chapter 14

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your lovely reviews. It thrills me that you like the way I'm writing the girls together.

****14****

Riding a wolf never was on the top ten of the things I wanted to do in my life. It was crazy. All of this was crazy. How could things like werewolves and vampires exist in reality?

"We don't have to do this, if you are scared. It just takes pretty long to get there by foot."

"I'm not scared, just a bit nervous. I've never ridden anything than a pony during summer camp. I remember falling down on my backside. It was embarrassing and painful."

"I would never let you get hurt. Do you trust me?"

I nod my head and when Lee pulls me closer to her, I can feel my heart beginning to race in my chest.

"I like the sound of your heart. I'm exciting you. Kiss me, beautiful."

Our lips connect. My senses overload with the intensity of the emotions that rush through me while our tongues massage each other. Her hand glides under my shirt but instead of letting it move lower to grab my backside, she just strokes her fingertips gently over the skin on my lower back.

"We need to stop. I don't want our next time having sex to be on the floor of your kitchen. You deserve better."

"We could take this upstairs to my bedroom."

Crap, did I actually say that out loud? This is not me, being bold like this.

"The idea is tempting, but I want to show you my favorite place in earth first. It's where I go when I want to be all by myself."

"And you want to show it to me? Why?"

"Because you belong to me,"

With that she pulls me outside the house, giving me just enough time to grab my jacket and a blanket to take them with me. As soon as we are surrounded by the moss covered trees of the forest, she stops.

"I'm going to phase now. You just climb on my back and wrap your arms around my neck."

"Lee, I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm too heavy."

"You're not too heavy. Stop worrying. This is going to be fun."

She steps out of her clothes and rolls them together, adjusting the small pile to her left ankle with a rubber band.

Her body begins to quiver and within the blink of an eye the silver-colored wolf appears in Lee's place.

"So soft," I whisper, stroking over the fur on her head. "I can't stop touching you."

The wolf whimpers and after a few moments of hesitation, I sit down on her back, just like she told me to do. Her fur is warm and soft and when I lean forward to wrap my arms around her neck, I inhale the spicy scent of her deep through my nose.

Then she stands up and the moment she races through the wood, I almost get sick from the flashes of trees we're passing by. I want to scream but I can't. Crap, how fast can she run?

Finally she stops, the movement of her paws stilling completely. I try to stand up but loose my balance on my shaky legs. Instead of making contact with the hard ground though, I end up right on a very naked Lee.

"See, I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt. I will always keep you safe."

I kiss her mouth until both of us are panting heavily. Her bare breasts are pressing deliciously against my chest. I can feel the heat of her body radiating through the fabric of my clothes.

"You smell so tempting when you get excited. It's very alluring."

I roll off of her and when I look around I notice that we're sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow. It's full of flowers and the sun is shining through the trees that surround it.

"Amazing!" I call out. "How did you find this place?"

"Actually one of the Cullen vampires found it. I just followed him while I was running patrol in this area."

"Aren't you scared of the vampires?"

"I would be scared if you came near one but as for me. There are other things in this world I'm afraid of."

"What kind of things?"

"Let me get dressed again and then we'll talk. Do you see that tree stump over there? There is a basket with food inside of it. Can you get it?"

I place the blanket on the ground and walk over to the stump. The wooden basket iss filled with sandwiches and grapes. There's even a bottle with white wine in it and two glasses.

"When did you bring all this stuff out here?"

"While you were sleeping. Did you know that you sleep with your thumb in your mouth like a little baby?"

"That's not true."

"It is, beautiful. It is. Now, to get back to things that I'm afraid of, I'm worried about my mom. She's lonely without my dad. Seth is still with her but as soon as he imprints, she'll be all by herself down at the Rez."

"Imprint? What does imprinting mean?"

"It has to do with the wolf thing. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate, only way more powerful. When you imprint you forget everything around you. Nothing else matters to you anymore apart from your imprint."

"Did that happen to you?"

"No," she tells me, her eyes narrowing a bit. "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters. How can you want to be with me, if I'm not the one?"

"Rose, please don't worry about this. I'm not going to imprint. I want to be with you and no one else. Imprinting is about carrying on the wolf gene. I probably won't be able to have kids at all, so why would I imprint on anyone?"

"It could still happen."

"Or it couldn't. Who knows? Can we just try to be together and stop discussing things that will never happen?"

"Okay," I whisper, leaning my head against her lap. She feeds me some of the grapes and I enjoy their sweet taste on my tongue before I swallow slowly. Maybe I really need to stop worrying so much. After all she brought me here with her today and nobody else…


	15. Chapter 15

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I know, I know – it's been too long since I've updated. I'm sorry, but RL and the bunnies are keeping me busy. I hope you'll like the new chapter.

One of my other stories, _Tinkerbell's Dungeon_ has been nominated for best slash in the Fandom Choice Awards. You can go and vote for me if you like.

****15****

This is good, I think as I rest my head on Lee's stomach. My fingertips glide over her forearm, caressing the warm skin there tenderly. Am I gay now? Or am I just gay for Leah? Does it matter?

"What are you thinking?" she asks me.

"Nothing, important," I answer her before she leans down and kisses my mouth. The touch of her fingertips is hot against my chin.

"Why are you so warm?"

"That's a wolf thing. It might come in handy during the winter."

I sit up and clear my throat. "Tell me more about imprinting."

"What's there more to talk about this nonsense?" she snarls, suddenly way more agitated than just moments ago. I shrug back. Temper issues are not something I can handle well. It reminds me too much of what I've been through with Royce.

Lee sighs. I notice how she tries to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I have no right to raise my voice on you like that. It's just…I don't want to imprint on some random stranger just to breed a bunch of babies that carry on the wolf gene."

Her expression is tortured as she tells me this. Then she reaches out her hand and gives mine a careful squeeze.

"I just want to be with you and no one else. I want to be normal."

"If you were normal, we wouldn't be in this beautiful place right now."

She pulls me on her lap and plants kisses down my collarbone. "You're the only one I want to be with. I'd mark you as my mate if you'd allow me to."

"Mark me? Like give me a hickey?"

Her tongue swipes over her lower lip. For a moment she pauses before she speaks up in a raspy voice. "It's more like leaving a permanent scar in the form of my teeth on your neck."

My hands fly to my throat. Didn't she tell me they don't bite humans? Why would she want to do such a weird thing?

"Please, tell me what you're thinking." Lee says. "I want to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

I grab the bottle of wine from the basket next to us and lift it to my lips. The alcohol is a bit bitter on my tongue but I enjoy how it pours down my throat, making an instant inner warmth spread through me.

"You want to bite me? For shit?"

"It's not like that. Well, technically it is."

She seems a bit embarrassed now and that's a new for me. I want to understand what this biting thing is about. Has that to do with her being a werewolf? If she bit me, would I turn into one too? Would I want that?

"Would I turn into a wolf too if you bit me?" I ask hesitantly.

Lee quickly shakes her head. "I've already told you it's genetic. The wolf gene is in our blood."

"And the biting?"

"That's part of it too, in a way at least. It's how wolves mark their mates. Wolves mate forever did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." I whisper, taking one of her warm hands in mine. My fingers caress her palm gently for a moment before I continue. "But I like the idea. It's romantic."

"Being with a wolf is not always romantic. We have a temper."

Royce had a temper too. One he used to take out on me so often I started trembling whenever he just raised his voice. Leah is nothing like him. She would never hurt me, wouldn't she?

"You're thinking about your ex again. Just look at your hands. They're quivering with fear."

"I'm sorry." I croak and quickly wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep my hands still now.

"Why are you apologizing? I'd love to kill the bastard slowly and painfully for what he did to you."

Her eyes narrow when she tells me this and I can feel a shiver running down my spine. I hope I won't have to see Royce ever again. There is no way he's going to find me here. I'm safe. I need to start believing I'm safe.

"I just want you to keep me safe." I tell her, my voice so low a normal human wouldn't be able to hear it. She's not normal though, at least not completely. Lee is a wolf and once she finds her imprint, she's probably going to forget about me quite soon. I don't want that to happen. I can't risk for that to happen.

"I'll always keep you safe, beautiful. But I can't protect you from the weather. It's going to rain in a few minutes and we should make our way back."

I look up at the perfect cloudless sky. "It doesn't look like rain." I say, brushing a curl out of my forehead.

"I can smell the rain, before you'd see the first clouds."

"You smell pretty good, don't you?"

"That's another wolf thing. I like how you smell like, especially when you get a bit…excited."

When she says that, her voice becomes a bit husky. I can feel my heart beginning to race in my chest as she gently circles her fingertips down my neck. I kiss her lips and enjoy the heat of her mouth radiating against mine.

"Oh yes, I can smell you, beautiful. It's divine."

"You're making me all nervous, when you tell me stuff like that."

"Nervous in a good kind of way, I hope?"

"Yes," I whisper as her hand glides underneath my shirt to touch my bare skin. Since when are backs erogenous zones? Oh my fucking god…

"We should get you home. I don't want you to catch a cold in the rain."

My heart warms. She's so caring. I don't want to lose her to someone else. I don't want her to imprint on anyone else but me. The mating ritual – I need to know more about it.

"Lee," I start hesitantly. It's difficult for me to focus on thinking when she's taking her clothes off again. Her body is perfect. I want it to be wrapped tightly around my own. The thought makes me moist between my legs. Sweet heaven, what's wrong with me?

"You're not afraid to ride me anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm not. But I want you tell me more about this mating ritual first."


	16. Chapter 16

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to SM

[A/N] Happy New Year to all of you! I hope you'll like today's update.

****16****

My cheeks are glowing with heat and the thin material of my underwear is dampened with arousal. The mating ritual is supposed to be some kind of sex ritual. It seems so primal to me, so forbidden somehow. During my entire life sex has always been something awkward and unpleasant. With Leah it is different. She explained to me that mated wolves don't imprint and even though the ritual itself frightens me a bit, the risk of losing her to someone else is worse. I want to be with her. She will keep me safe and protect me.

"You're nervous. Your heart is racing." Lee states before pulling me on her lap. "But aroused too. I can smell you. Do you like the thought of me claiming you as my mate?"

"Yes," I whisper. "You make me feel cherished and desired. I've never wanted to be with someone so much like I want to be with you. I'm just nervous to lose control. This is not who I am. This is not how I was raised to be."

"Stop thinking, gorgeous. You're meant to be with me. Now, try to trust your instincts. Thy may not be as strong as mine, but they're still there."

I close my eyes with a sigh and enjoy the tender caresses of her fingertips stroking over my shirt. Automatically I lift my arms to help Lee pull it over my head. When her lips close around a sensitive nipple a moment later I moan. Even through the lace of my bra I can feel the heat of her mouth and tongue.

"Do you want to be mine?"

Part of me, the part that is responsible for making reasonable decisions has doubts. Lee is not completely human. Her wolf has a temper and somehow that scares me a bit. Still, I trust her. She's promised to never cause me any harm and I believe that she won't.

I feel safe in her arms and that's why I nod my head. "I'm yours."

"Good, beautiful." she tells me, unclasping my bra. Her hands hold my breasts, kneading the full flesh. "Fuck, I want to make you scream my name when I make you come."

She tugs down my pants and for a moment I feel a bit uncomfortable in front of her, wearing nothing but the little pair of lace panties.

"You're perfect, my little flower, just perfect. Never let anyone tell you different."

I nod and swallow nervously when she quickly tosses her own clothes off her magnificent body. My hands move down her spine, cupping the firm roundness of her backside in my hands.

"Do you like my ass?"

"A bit,"

"You need to learn how to compliment a girl. Now, close your eyes. You trust me, don't you?"

Blinking through my eyelashes, I can see how she pulls a simple bag out of her nightstand.

I want to take a closer look but then the feeling of her soft lips gliding down my stomach distracts me. The tip of her tongue is hot against my belly-button and instinctively I part my legs when she moves lower.

Royce never liked going down on me. Hell, sleeping with him was nothing about what felt good for me. With Lee it is so different. She loves kissing me between my legs. I can hear her groan against my responsive flesh. Her hot mouth closes around my inner lips, licking and nibbling them. Finally her tongue begins to flicker around my clit. My insides tighten but a split-second before my climax solves the tension in my body, her caresses still.

"Turn on your stomach."

"What?"

Lee groans, her hands grab me around my round hips and turn me over. I whimper when her fingers glide through my wetness.

"Fuck, baby, you're soaking. Do you like having my fingers in you?" she asks, thrusting two of them knuckle-deep inside me. "I want to take you now. God, I need to…I can't wait anymore."

Her hands come down to my hips again, pulling up until I'm on all fours in front of her. I can feel her lips against my neck as she leans over me.

"I love you, Rose."

Something hard rubs against my swollen sex. It takes me a moment to realize that it must be some kind of sex toy.

Lee's movements are slow. She gives me time to adjust around the phallic object. It's big, stretching my insides in unknown ways. Finally it's all the way in and she strokes my back with her fingertips, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Are you good? I'm not hurting you?"

"No," I moan, my eyes rolling back in my head as her finger begin to stroke my clit. "Move…you need to move."

I can feel something beginning to change in her. The grip of Lee's hand on my hip tightens. There are going to be bruises in the shape of her slim fingers tomorrow. She growls and the sound of that noise from her lips makes my insides shake with anticipation. Then she begins to move her hips forward, thrusting the toy even deeper inside me. Again and again she pushes inside of me, making me moan out loudly.

When I climax, I can barely manage to hold my body upright. Her lips close around my collarbone while her movements inside me don't still.

"You're mine, beautiful." she growls into my ear. "Never forget that."

There are teeth against my skin. Her bite is painful. I can smell my own blood. A moment later she collapses on top of me, pulling me with her to the side. Her warm body is covered in sweat.

"Beautiful?"

"You bite me." I croak, rising my hand to my neck. It feels like the skin is burning.

"Don't touch the wound. You'll get it infected." she tells me. I shiver when her tongue glides gently over the bleeding flesh. "I'm sorry for hurting you. Let me seal the wound. It will make it heal faster."

"We belong together now, don't we? That makes it worth it."


	17. Chapter 17

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back to another update. Thanks for your reviews. It makes me happy that some of you like my story.

_FAQ's_

Was that some sex toy or a girl peen in the last chapter?

A toy – If this was a futa fic I'd given a warning in the summary of the story.

****17****

I feel like every single muscle in my body is sore when I open my eyes again. Warm arms are wrapped tightly around my middle from behind. The heat that is radiating through Lee's body warms me better than my blankets.

She snores and tightens her grip around me. Somehow I manage to get out of the bed without waking Leah up.

Beautiful, I think when I take a last look at her naked body on my sheets. Her breasts are small but perfectly shaped with the most tempting dark rosy tips. I want to run my tongue around them and make them hard in my mouth.

A glimpse on the alarm clock on the nightstand shows me that I'm already late for opening the café. As fast as I can I step back inside my clothes and rush to the bathroom where I brush my teeth and try to fix my hair by tying it into a sloppy ponytail.

The wound on my neck is an angry reddish color now. You can clearly see where Leah has bitten me.

_You are mine now._

I never liked how possessive Royce had been about me. It was like I couldn't breathe when he was around. Leah doesn't seem to be the jealous type. Why would I want to be with anyone else if I can be with someone as amazing as her?

_Good Morning, Wolf Girl,_

_I had to leave to open the café. Step by if you want breakfast._

_Love_

_R_

I press a kiss on the piece of paper, leaving a mark of my lip gloss on it before I place it next to Leah's head on the empty pillow.

xxxx

A delicious aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls fills the kitchen and I hum a melody to some song that is playing on the radio. There is lightness within me that I haven't felt for a very long time. For the first time ever I believe that I can be truly happy from now on.

The sound of the bell above the door announces my first customers for the day. It's great that the café is doing so well.

"Good Morning," I greet the two guys standing in front of the counter. One of them grins, flashing his teeth at me.

"Hey there, blondie, do you have anything here that is as sweet as you?"

What a sleaze ball. I swallow back a bit of vomit in my mouth while my lips stay in some kind of half-smile.

"We have strawberry tarts and cinnamon rolls. Maybe you'd like to try one of those?"

"I'd like to taste your own little honey tart, blondie." He mumbles, licking his lips. The other dude grins and stares down at my cleavage. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a shirt that's so tight around my chest.

Both of them exchange a look with each other and laugh. Then the first guy steps around the counter and pushes me against the wall behind me. His hands are on my breasts before I can manage to escape his grasp.

"Hands off her, right now!" someone growls angrily. I sigh in relief when I see Leah's brother Seth standing in the middle of the café.

He whistles through his teeth and two other guys, both build like a rock of muscles enter, pulling my attacker and his friend outside.

"Thank you," I whisper, trying to catch my breath again. I feel terribly embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Seth tells me to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and pours me a glass of milk.

"Paul and Jared will take care of those fuckers. They're probably lucky that it was me who caught them and not my sister."

"Please don't tell her. It will make her angry."

"She'll find out whether I tell her about it or not. Wolf telepathy, remember?"

I nod my head and sip on the milk. "Are you hungry?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Seth mumbles, stuffing one of the cinnamon rolls in his mouth. He reaches out his hand to grab the second one, but then he stiffens. His eyes focus on my throat and I realize that my scarf is lying on the floor now.

"She marked you? Is she out of her mind?"

"_She_ can do as it pleases her." Leah states in a bitter voice as she rushes into the kitchen. "Rose is my girlfriend. If I want to mark her, I'll do it."

She turns to me and leans over my chair from behind to kiss my neck. When her lips touch against the wound a shiver goes through my body.

"Still tender, beautiful? It's going to heal soon, I promise."

Seth sighs and fists his hand in his short hair. "Leah, you are crazy. You can't just mark someone outside the tribe. Sam is going to be furious when he hears about this. He'd never give you his permission for it."

Permission? Why would she need to ask for someone else's permission whether to mark me or not?

"Sam let the Elders throw me out of the Rez. I don't give a shit about his opinion when I'm not in wolf form."

He clears his throat. "Are you sure that you want to stay with her forever?"

"I am." Leah tells him. "I love her. You should know I wouldn't have marked her if I didn't."

My heart swells with love. I kiss Lee's mouth and barely take notice of Seth walking out again.

"My brother is an idiot." she murmurs, caressing my hair with her fingertips. I sigh and lean back in the chair while her fingers massage my temples. "I wished I could just leave the pack. They're getting on my nerves. Do you know how it's like to hate to be who you are?"

"I run away from my husband because I couldn't endure to be who I had become."

Lee hugs me a bit closer and growls. "I'd so like to kill that bastard for what he's done to you."

"Royce is the reason I am here now. I'd never met you, if I hadn't run away from him."


	18. Chapter 18

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back, my lovely readers. Thanks for your interest in this story.

****18****

Life is good to me in a way it has never been before I came here. Lee has given up her job in the Newton's shop to help me with the café. Baking is not her strong point but I enjoy spending so much time with her. She's so caring and whenever her lips touch mine, arousal spreads through me. Sex has never been important to me until now. With Lee it's like I can't get enough of it. I love the way her body feels against mine. I love the heat that radiates through her. It keeps me warm.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" she asks me, hugging me from behind. "Something dirty, I hope."

"If I'm having dirty thoughts, that's your fault."

"Nice. I can't wait to make love to you tonight when I return from my patrol."

"Can I come with you? I like riding your wolf."

"I can't concentrate when you're with me. Just try to relax a bit. Take a bath. We're finished with these coconut muffins, aren't we?"

I nod my head and wrap my arms around her to kiss her mouth. I don't like the thought that my girlfriend is out there chasing after vampires. It's so creepy somehow.

"I'll see you later." Lee mumbles, pulling back from the kiss.

After she walked out I clean the kitchen until everything is spotless. The bell above the front door starts ringing. I wipe a bit of sweat from my forehead and quickly try to get my hair in order.

"I'm coming!" I call, rushing forward into the shop. Nobody's there. I walk over to the door and try to reach the little bell above the door. It's still ringing. Maybe it's broken. When I tumble, I feel a pair of arms around me.

"Still a klutz, aren't you?"

I shiver. My head starts spinning and when he presses his hand against my mouth, it gets worse.

His lips press against my neck, the hairs of his mustache tickling the skin. My own devil has managed to find me.

"God, it's so good to have you back."

When I try to move away from Royce, his grip tightens.

"Such a cozy place you have here. I didn't know you liked small towns."

Sharp pain rushes through my arm when he twists it behind my back. "What the hell were you thinking to run away? You're my wife, in front of God and the world."

"Let me go."

"Keep your stupid mouth shut. Do you know how much money it has cost me to track you down?"

"How did you know I'm not dead?"

"Because I'm not as stupid as you think me to be, Mrs. King."

I can feel something hard and cold against my spine. Panic spreads through me.

"Don't make a wrong move or you're real death will be an even better show than your faked one."

"Please,"

"No wrong move. Consider yourself warned, Rose. Now, came with me. Our plane back home isn't waiting for us."

There is a growl behind us and a split second later, Royce is lying on the ground. Lee's sharp teeth are close to his neck. I try to move her down from him but that's impossible.

"Help me!" Royce croaks. "Take the revolver and shoot this monster. God, damn it, Rosalie, do it!"

My fingers are trembling when I grab the revolver from the floor. I close my eyes and fire. The first attempt ends up in the ceiling, making fine concrete trickle down on my head.

I can feel tears streaming down my face when I open my eyes again. Lee is furious. She's going to kill Royce and I don't want her to do that. I don't want her to have that burden upon her on top of all the rest she needs to deal with.

Royce will never let go of me. He's obsessed with me as if I'm some kind of precious toy. I lift the revolver up again and try to aim. The moment I let go of the trigger, I drop it to the ground.

There is blood everywhere around Royce's body. He coughs and whimpers before his brown eyes roll back in his head.

Lee's wolf is standing next to him, low growls leaving her snout. I pet her fur for a few minutes, trying to calm her down enough to phase back.

When she finally manages to shift back into her human form, I collapse in her arms.

"It's okay. Rose, it's okay, everything is going to be okay."

She holds me tight against her naked chest while I sob against her warm skin. I killed Royce. I can't believe I killed him.

"Why didn't you let me kill him? It's my job to keep you safe."

"I couldn't," I croak. "I just couldn't. God, the police is going to arrest me."

"No one is going to arrest you. Let me get dressed and then I'll call the cops myself."

When the chief of police enters the café about twenty minutes later, Lee has made me sit down on a chair. She's fussing around me like a mother hen.

"What happened here?" the man asks, cringing slightly when he sees the bleeding body on the floor.

It's Lee who speaks up before I can even manage to open my mouth.

"He tried to attack her and she defended herself. The poor thing is completely shocked."

"I can see that, Leah. What about she makes a statement herself?"

"I…I…it was like Leah just told you."

"Have you ever seen that man before?" he asks, twisting the ends of his mustache between his fingers. In a way that reminds me of Royce and I shudder with fear.

"Ma'am?"

I shake my head and start crying again. "I thought he was going to rape me."

"I see. Ma'am, I'm going to call someone who can bring the corpse away. You'll need to accompany me to the station to fill a report."

"Am I under arrest?"

"You're not. Leah can come with you, if you want her to. Or do you need a doctor to check on you? Maybe you should get something for your nerves."


	19. Chapter 19

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] This is the last chapter for Wolf Flower. It was a fun project for me to work on. Rose and Leah are such a great femslash couple. Don't you agree?

I want to thank all of you who decided to give this story a try. Without you I wouldn't be here. Thanks for being such supportive and motivating readers.

****19****

I can't manage to keep my hands still. They won't stop trembling and so more of the tea ends up on the table instead of in my mouth. The police officers are nice to me but I'm still so terribly scared to get arrested. It doesn't happen. Sheriff Swan makes me sign same papers that document that I killed Royce in an attempt to defend myself.

Lee is waiting for me outside when I'm eventually allowed to leave again.

"They're not going to press charges against you, right?" she asks me, wrapping her arm around me. "God, you're still shaking. Let me bring you home. You should lie down and rest."

"I need to clean the floor in the café. There was blood all over it."

"I'll take care of that." Lee tells me. "After taking care of you."

Back at my place, Lee helps me to get undressed and take a hot bath. She's assuring me nonstop that everything is going to be alright. Royce is dead and that means the bastard can't cause me any more harm.

"I wanted to kill him." she states when I towel-dry my hair after the bath. I pull a long shirt over my head and sigh when Lee tugs me under the blankets in my bed as if I was a little kid.

"I don't want you to kill anyone."

"I know. But he was going to hurt you. You're my mate. It's my job to protect you, Rose. I love you."

"I love you. Can you promise me we don't have to talk about Royce again? I want to forget."

She nods her head and sits down next to me on the edge of my bed. Her fingertips circle gently over my forehead.

"I wished we could leave this place. But that's impossible for me. I need to stay close to the rest of the pack."

"I like Forks. It's growing on me." I tell her, closing my eyes. "I like it because here is where I met you."

"I'm glad I met you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love you." I whisper. "Now, everything is going to be good, right?"

Lee nods and lies down next to me. "Okay, yes, but I will never be normal. Well, I mean, unless I stop shifting into a gigantic wolf. It takes years to control it enough to stop the phasing."

"I don't mind. I just don't like the thought of you chasing the un-dead. That's scary."

"I'm not afraid of vampires. I know how to handle them. That's what we're made for."

The doorbell rings and she sighs before she stand up to open the door. I just hope it's not the police again. I'm too exhausted to talk to them again.

"Are you alright?" Lee's mother Sue asks me, leaning against the doorframe. "Leah, she looks awfully pale. You should take her to a doctor to let them have a look at her."

"Mom, she's okay. All she needs is some rest. I'm going to take care of her."

I clear my throat and sigh deeply. Why is Sue here and Seth? How could they know something had happened? Then I remember the part with the wolf telepathy. Great, you can't keep anything from the pack.

"Is Sam coming here too?" Lee asks her brother, who seems terribly nervous to me.

"No, he's not. I phased back to human as soon as I saw what my sister was going to do. You're lucky I was the one who was on patrol with you."

"Are you stupid, Seth? Sam is going to find out anyway. We can't stay human forever."

"I'll talk to him." Sue offers, while she places a basket filled with fresh baked bread and something that looks like salmon in glasses on the nightstand. "There won't be any consequences for this. I promise."

"Mom, they kicked me out of La Push. It's really not like they could do worse."

"Leah, you need to understand. When you brought that vampire to the Rez you endangered the life of everyone down there."

Leah growls. Her body begins to quiver and I place my hand on her forearm in an attempt to calm her down. It works because after a few minutes she seems to relax again.

"How did you do that?" Seth asks me. "How did you manage to calm her down so quickly?"

"I don't know." I tell him. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, no, of course not." he mumbles. "It just surprises me. Leah has a pretty bad temper, even before she turned into a wolf."

"Stop talking so bad about your sister in front of her girlfriend. That's not nice. Leah, is there anything we can do to help you?"

"Do you know how to get blood out of wooden floors?"

Sue cringes for a moment but then she nods her head. "Do you have some bleach here?"

"Under the kitchen sink," I whisper. "But you don't have to clean off after me. It's not necessary."

"It is. That's what mothers do. They clean up after their kids. Seth, we're done here. Your sister and her mate need some privacy. Let's go."

He walks out and she follows him after mumbling something in that strange native language to Lee.

"What did she tell you?" I ask my girlfriend after they're gone.

"I need to start teaching you our language some time. My Mom likes you. She said you're good for me."

"Really?"

"You seem surprised. Isn't that pretty obvious to you? I love you."

"I love you. Can we go to that cute little meadow again tomorrow? I really liked it there."

"You're going to have to ride me again." Lee warns me while she breaks off a piece of the bread to put it between her lips. She's probably hungry again.

"I like riding you. It's fun."

Her eyes sparkle and when her mouth finds mine just seconds later her lips are soft and warm. I'm safe with her arms around me and I hadn't expected to feel that way ever again. She deepens the kiss and I melt into the heat that radiates from her supernatural body. We belong together forever now, I'm sure about that.


End file.
